kickbuttowskifanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kick buttowski:Policies
Considering the outbreak of inconsistencies and downright annoyingness, the policies are now going to be listed here in full for reference. Any user is welcome to make suggestions on the talk page that the admins will decide on adding or not Author number This is a tricky policy to capture a title for, but it's really just this: The maximum number of editors one page can have. Considering how out-of-hand The bad is getting, we're making the maximum number five, so people can still work together, and it's not too crazy with edit conflicts and the like. If a user gives up on a page, another user can take over for it, and the number resets at one. As for simply correcting spelling, grammar, links, and other small stuff, it doesn't count towards the editor number. All you have to do is make sure you put an edit summary, such as "Fix spelling", "Fix grammar", "Fix links", etc. Daredevil Mary sue As you may have heard, numerous people have been calling certain characters "Mary Sues". If you don't know what a Mary Sue is, you may want to check its Tv Tropes page. Our definition is, though, a character (usually an edited pic of another character not all) that is mostly generally liked by all the characters in the story they're in, then hated, and/or annoyed, by the users. Also, a character that has far too many skills and mostly no weaknesses. If they have more than two of this skills, (or less, if they brag about it) they are a Mary Sue by our definition. A user that makes a Mary Sue character will recieve a warning on the article's talk page, then their user talk page. If they refuse to change it, or change it slightly and think it's good, it may result in a block from 3 days to a week, depending on how they reacted to the warnings. If a user repeatedly and purposely makes their character a Mary Sue, they may be repeatedly blocked for a longer period each time, until an eternal block is set. Edited Character Please consider on editing like professionals edit when you decided to edit a character's picture. If you only apply light and cheap wardrobe and body editing, it will be deleted. As well, if the character is supposed to be a future child of a character, and it's edited of the mother/father, it should be VERY different, and edited well. If you can though, it is so much preferred to be drawn normally. Even if you have no artistic talent whatsoever, and you draw normally, it is greatly appreciated for not editing someone else. If you do, however, edit a character, it should, as stated above, be very good and must change at least three of these things: Hair color, eye color, clothes style (MUST not be a simple recolor for clothes), adding/removing accessories, hair style, skin tone, expression, and/or limb position. A future discussion of the admins currently in progress may also set a new policy to delete the edits that are basically just recoloring a canon character (example on the right.) Personal Use Images It's okay if you want to upload a non-Kick buttowski related image for use in your Userpage and Talk Page, but the image is HIGHLY PROHIBITED for use in regular pages, except if the page topic corresponds to the topic of the image. Failure to keep it in only your userpage, talk page or a page with a corresponding topic will lead to file deletion. Category:Protected pages